The invention relates to a method for mounting a steering angle and steering torque sensor to a steering gear. The invention further relates to a steering gear including a steering angle and steering torque sensor.
In modern steering systems, the steering angle and steering torque sensor is used to make various data available to a control unit of a power steering system or an electronic stability program. In these arrangements, mounting the sensor in the steering gear is problematic. If the steering gear is in the zero position, which corresponds to the vehicle driving straight ahead, the steering angle sensor should emit a signal which likewise corresponds to the zero position. This could be ensured, if all steering gear components were assembled, were brought into the zero position, and if only then the sensor could firmly be connected to the steering shaft and the housing of the steering gear. For spatial reasons, however, this is not possible, since after mounting the sensor in the steering gear the various components are hardly accessible.